Inconnu
by Traurigkeit
Summary: Un évènement... Juste un évènement... Un évènement dramatique... Un résultat bouleversant... Et un traumatisme constant... Noté pour : La violence verbale et physique. L'abus. Le viole. Et la grossesse...
1. Matinée de larmes

**Avant toute chose sachez que je réclame des commentaires aussi bien positifs que négatifs… Sa me motive. Nous somme PDV Sung-Sun.**

Chapitre 1 : Matinée de larmes

_Une ombre était au-dessus moi, tenant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, balançant ses hanches contre les miennes. J'y répondais, l'urgence du moment prenant possession de moi. Je savais que je regretterai mais j'en avais tellement besoin. Nos bassins s'entrechoquaient avec plus de ferveurs, le moment du ciel approchant à grand pas. Puis les étoiles vinrent devant mes yeux comme un crie silencieux sortie du fond de ma gorge. L'ombre vint à mon oreille et me susurra :_

_« Trainée… Tu as pris ton pied et tu t'es emportée en même temps que moi… »_

_Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure… Il avait… Je ne savais pas si… J'étais tellement confuse… Mes yeux se fermèrent de fatigue, ne voyant que les ténèbres._

Je me réveillai haletante et en sueur. Je regardai autour de moi et vit que j'étais dans la chambre que je partageai avec Apacci et Mila Rose, les rayons du soleil artificiel passant à travers les barreaux des volés illuminaient leurs visages… Je soupirai de soulagement et pensa… En fait, je me perdis dans mes pensées…

Encore ce rêve… Depuis le lendemain de cette fête en l'honneur d'Aizen-Sama, il y a un mois, je le fait encore et encore. Je fondis en larme. Il me donne envie de vomir… Et si on m'avait vraiment… Si c'était un souvenir qui essayait de refaire surface… Je frissonnai, mes pleures se faisant de plus en plus entendre. J'en avais assez… Je voulais tant pouvoir revenir en arrière… Ma tête embrassa mes genoux, tentant d'étouffer mes cris et mes pleures. Ça ne marcha pas… Apacci se réveilla aussitôt…

« Putain… Qui a allumé la téloche ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir ''Les feux de l'amour'' juste à côté des oreilles… »

Disait-elle encore à moitié endormi. Je m'en fichai… Mes larmes coulèrent encore plus, mes cris devenant clairement audible… J'enterrai encore plus ma tête dans mes genoux, cherchant désespérément à disparaitre… Je me balançai d'avant en arrière, cherchant à me bercer et à oublier toute cette honte… Apacci fut alerté et ne sachant pas quoi faire réveilla Mila.

« Mila, réveilles-toi. Y a un 'blème là…

_ Apacci… Baisse cette foutue télé…

_ C'est pas la téloche, c'est Sun ! »

Mila se réveilla comme j'entendis le bruit de drap qui se plisse. Je m'en fichai aussi… J'avais trop mal… Une pointe perçait mon cœur… J'étais si mal que je m'allongeai sur mon lit, les yeux débordant de larmes. Je me mis en position fœtale, incapable de me reprendre. Un sentiment de dégout naquit dans mon estomac qui se contorsionnait. Je senti une main sur mon épaule et la voix de Mila se fit entendre.

« Sun… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… »

Toute cette inquiétude en une seule voix… Je n'en pouvais plus… C'était le comble… Il fallait que j'aille vomir... Je me relevai, un vertige me prenant dans ma précipitation. Je trébuchai, le choc forçant mon repas de la veille à sortir de mon estomac, salissant le tapis. Mila et Apacci se précipitaient vers moi avec agitation. Apacci fut la première à parler.

« On fait quoi Mila ?

_ Prévient Harribel-Sama immédiatement !

_ Ok-

_ Non… Pas Harribel-Sama… »

Mes deux comparses me regardèrent avec étonnement. Non… Pas la femme que je considère comme la mère que je n'ai jamais eue… Je n'arriverais pas à lui faire face dans cette situation… Je réitérai ma demande, ma voix devenant pitoyable…

« S'il vous plait… Ne l'appelai pas… »

Mila me caressa les cheveux avec tendresse, me souriant tristement. Comme si elle savait… Elle regarda Apacci et lui montra la porte.

« Va chercher Harribel-Sama.

_ T'es sûr…

_ Oui… C'est beaucoup trop grave pour qu'elle ne le sache pas… »

Apacci hocha la tête la tête et se précipita vers la porte. Mila mis ma tête sur ses jambes, continuant à me caresser. Le silence s'installa comme je commençai à m'endormir.


	2. Souvenir rouge

**Deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long. On va essayer du moins. Toujours PDV Sung-Sun.**

Deuxième chapitre : Souvenir rouge

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête horrible… Et une nouvelle envie de vomir qui se faisait pressente. Je me levai en trombe pour courir jusqu'au toilette. Là, je régurgitai tout ce qui n'était pas passé sur le tapis de la chambre… Je me tenais sur le rebord des toilettes, ma gorge en feu à cause de ma… Déjection…

Ça m'arrivait souvent depuis quelque semaine… Des vomissements, des nausées. J'avais même un retard sur mes règles. Mais je ne paniquai pas. Les arrancars sont stériles, il n'y avait donc aucun risque à ce niveau-là. Du moins je le crois… Je veux dire, Szayel n'avait rien réussir à faire avec sa compagne, alors… Il n'y avait pas de certitude à ce niveau là… Pourquoi mes journées deviennent de plus en plus pourries…

Je sentis des mains sur mes épaules. Je me retournai et sursauta en voyant que c'était Harribel-Sama ! Je me relevai vite. Trop vite… J'eu encore une fois un vertige et je tombai à la renverse, droit contre le mur en carrelage de la baignoire.

« Sung-Sun ! »

Harribel-Sama se précipita vers moi. Je mis une main sur la partit de mon crane qui avait été heurtée. Je la retirai quand je senti une douleur vive et la regarda. Elle était couverte de sang… J'eu une horrible envie de… Non… Je pleurai… La dernière fois que j'avais vu mon sang, c'était après cette nuit… Je me remémorai le lendemain matin de cette nuit-là…

_Je me réveillai la tête lourde… Dernière fois que je laisse Mila m'embarquer dans une de ces stupides fêtes. Je regardai autour de moi et ne reconnut pas la pièce… Puis Szayel entra dans la salle, un sourire aux lèvres… Mais où j'ai atterri ? Lorsque je remarquai mon manque de vêtement, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de mon dos… Je n'ai tout de même pas perdu ma virginité avec ce fou ? Puis Szayel me parla avec un ton amusé._

_« Mlle Cyan, avez-vous eu une bonne nuit ?_

__ Je… euh… J'ai un doute, surtout si elle a été avec vous… »_

_Il riait aux éclats. En quoi c'était drôle ? J'ai bien le droit d'être inquiète pour ma sexualité toute nouvelle ! _

_« Jeune fille, sachez que :_

_Premièrement, je suis bien plus fidèle que ma compagne._

_Deuxièmement, les petites vierges sont inintéressantes pour moi._

_Et troisièmement, ne vous flattez pas. Jamais je ne me rabaisserai à violer un être inférieur à moi. »_

_Un mot me gela… Violer… Je secouai la tête avec un grognement._

_« Vous vous croyez drôle ? _

__ Mais ma chère, si je plaisante alors pourquoi y a-t-il du sang sur les draps, plus précisément prés de votre vagin ! »_

_Il souriait de façon cruel comme je baissai les yeux jusqu'au bas de mon corps… Mon souffle se coupa lorsque je vis le sang… Juste là où il l'avait dit… Et il riait aux éclats…_

_Ô non… Non… Non, non… Non._

_« NON ! »_

« Sung-Sun ? »

Je sursautai encore une fois. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers ceux de ma maîtresse. L'inquiétude les dominait. Elle avait mis une serviette sur ma tête pour arrêter l'hémorragie et elle me tenait près d'elle, me berçant.

« Sun… Mila pense que l'on aurait abusé de toi… Et je commence à croire qu'elle a raison… Est-ce le cas ? »

Je ne parlai pas pendant quelques instants… Je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire… Je pris une profonde inspiration et pris mon courage à deux mains. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux

« Oui.

_ Quand ?

_ Il y a un mois, pendant la fête donnait en l'honneur d'Aizen-Sama

_ Qui t'as fait ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas… »

Elle me regarda perplexe. Je baissai la tête de honte et pleurai. Je me collai contre elle, murmurant des excuses. Puis elle me força à relever la tête et me gifla d'un coup sec.

« Ne t'excuses pas ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais la sienne ! Je ne veux pas entendre des excuses sortant de ta bouche quand il s'agit de ça ! On t'y a forcé. On t'a ridiculisé pour un plaisir personnel. »

Je la regardai les larmes aux yeux, mais cette fois de joie. Je me senti tellement mieux !

« Merci Harribel-Sama…

_ Dis-moi, où étais-tu le lendemain matin de… »

Elle n'osait même pas finir sa phrase. Je me doutai de ce qu'elle comptait faire mais… Ça ferait une bonne leçon à ce salaud !

« Dans l'infirmerie de Szayel… »

Elle sortit de la pièce, les poings serrés.


	3. Supposition conséquente

**Troisième chapitre… Putain qu'est-ce que je suis speed… Merci à Candychan 21 pour ses commentaires. C'est quand que vous vous y mettez les autres ? Premier chapitre, je vous avais dit que ça me booster. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne mentais pas. PDV externe. **

Harribel marcha à travers le couloir Las Noches. Tous les autres arrancars remarquèrent ses poings serrés, son regard meurtrier et sa démarche proche de celle d'un vengeur… Chacun se regardait avec la même question en tête. ''Que se passe-t-il ?''. Ceux qui étaient sur son chemin s'écartèrent avec crainte. D'autre, comme Nnoitra, la provoquèrent.

« Alors salope ? T'as tes machin que t'as l'air plus chiante que d'habitude ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de rire que la main droite d'Harribel serra sa gorge avec ferveur… Elle parla d'un ton glacial, une lueur sombre se reflétant dans ses yeux.

« Où est Szayel…

_ Je… sais… pas…

_ Vraiment ? »

Elle resserra son emprise, un son étrange se faisant entendre. Comme des os sur lesquels ont faisait pression.

« Si tu ne me le dis pas, je te brise la nuque… Même si Aizen le proscrit…

_ Sûrement… dans… son… labo… »

Elle lui lâcha le cou et se dirigea vers la salle la moins fréquentait de Las Noches… Pourquoi n'y a-t-elle pas pensé directement ?

Elle arriva devant le laboratoire, sa rage bouillonnant… Elle entra doucement, sans faire de bruit. Le scientifique avait la tête dans ses dossiers, semblant absorbé dans quelque chose… Il se décoiffa même, chose unique venant d'un narcissique. La troisième pris un flacon qui était à portée de main, et le jeta contre un mur. L'Octava se retourna et afficha une mine d'effroi en la voyant. Il cacha comme il pouvait le dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Intrigué, elle s'approcha… Avec lenteur, détermination et hargne. Pui Szayel parla, voulant détourner son attention des documents.

« Qu'il y a-t-il Harribel ? Un problème ? »

Elle s'arrêta, juste en face de lui. Et lui donna un coup de poing au visage, le jetant au sol.

« Ne te moques pas de moi ! Je suis là pour Sung-Sun !

_ Ah bon ? Qu'a-t-elle ? »

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans l'intestin avec un cri de rage.

« Espèce de connard ! Elle m'a tout dit !

_ Je ne l'ai pas touché ! Elle était déjà nue et meurtrie quand je l'ai prise pour la soigner ! »

Elle appuya son pied contre son bras, faisant pression dessus. Il se brisa dans un bruit sourd. Le savant regarda dans la souffrance son membre meurtri et torturé comme elle piétina la blessure.

« Mais tu aurais pu… Et je ne te crois pas !

_ Je… Je peux te le prouver…

_ Et comment… »

Elle écrasa encore plus le bras brisé, prête l'os sortant avec lenteur. Szayel cria de souffrance et tenta de retirer le pied de la femme. Elle pressa encore plus sur la blessure.

« Réponds !

_ Mon dossier… Il y a tout… … Pitié, arrêtes…

_ Quel dossier ?

_ Celui sur le bureau… »

Elle le laissa et se dirigea vers le meuble. Elle trouva immédiatement le document. Elle le lisait avec attention.

_Mlle Sung-Sun Cyan, célibataire. Orientation sexuelle inconnu, probablement bi-curieuse au vu de son comportement. Présente des signes de violence sur la poitrine, l'estomac, les hanches, les poignets, le vagin et la tête. _

_Semblent avoir été frappé à plusieurs reprise sur le ventre pour lui couper le souffle rendre plus facile l'agression. N'a subi aucun dégât interne._

_Plusieurs trace de morsure sur la poitrine, plus par sadisme qu'autre chose. _

_Les poignets ont dues subir une pression suffisamment importante pour laisser des hématomes._

_Les hanches présentes des ecchymoses en forme de doigt. A vérifier. _

_Le vagin saigne constamment, je n'arrive pas à arrêter l'hémorragie, il faudra utiliser le laser. Les plaies et ecchymoses, ainsi que le reste d'hymen montre qu'elle était vierge. Plusieurs cl de fluide organique masculin ont été retrouvés._

_Un choc crânien important a été relevé. Possibilité d'engendrer des troubles de la mémoire._

_Un test sanguin a révélé qu'elle était en période d'ovulation. Un autre test devra être fait pour vérifier s'il y a eu nidation. Si tel est le cas, une demande de mise observation sera transmise à Aizen._

Elle se tourna vers le savant et du se retenir de le tuer. Elle n'avait pas compris certain terme et elle ne voyait aucune preuve dans ce rapport.

« Tu te moques de moi… Il n'y a rien là-dedans !

_ Comment ! Elle est peut-être enceinte, comme le dit mon rapport, et il n'y a rien ? »

Elle gela… Sung-Sun enceinte…

Elle eut du mal à respirer, un malaise la prenant…

Pas ça… Elle allait être anéantie.

Elle s'évanouit, le choc trop lourd à supporter.


	4. Dur réalité

**Quatrième chapitre. Je ralenti un peu à cause des rp que je fais sur Bleach-Rpg et à cause d'un blocage scénaristique. Pour ceux que serait intéressés par le forum rp, voici le lien à coller sur votre barre http :**

**On n'est pas nombreux, mais on se marre ! PDV Sung-Sun.**

Chapitre 4 : Dur réalité.

Je regardais Harribel-Sama inconsciente... Apacci et Mila étaient à mes côté. Ylfort était venu nous chercher en nous annonçant qu'elle avait fait un malaise après avoir agressé son frère. Il nous avait demandé de lui transmettre ses remerciements.

La relation entre les deux frères était très tendue. Ils étaient incapables d'être dans la même pièce sans s'insulter et se battre. Bizarrement ils vivaient sous le même toit. Ils sont vraiment incompréhensible…

Je sorti de mon songe quand Harribel-Sama commençait à gémir, signe qu'elle se réveillait. Nous la regardions avec attention. Elle observait la pièce autour d'elle… Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Elle semblait triste. J'ai une vague idée de pourquoi.

« Ah. Harribel-San, vous êtes enfin réveillée. »

La voix s'Aizen-Sama nous fit sursauté, et nous nous tournions vers lui avec respect. Il nous sourit avec bienveillance… J'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était un faux sourire… Il nous regarda, moi et mes deux comparses.

« Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que vous sortiez. J'aimerais discuter avec votre maîtresse à propos de l'incident qui vient d'avoir lieu. »

Nous hochions la tête. J'étais sur le point de sortir avec Mila et Apacci quand la voix d'Aizen-Sama m'arrêta.

« Pas vous Mlle Cyan. Il me semble que vous êtes, vous aussi, concerné d'après Szayel. N'est-ce pas ? »

Je gelai à ces mots… A cette allure toute Las Noches va être au courant… J'avalai ma salive à cause de l'angoisse et fis signe à mes deux amies que ça irait. Je me dirigeai en face de mon seigneur qui me montra une chaise. Je m'assis et pris une profonde inspiration, le stress me gagnant…

« Selon Szayel, vous auriez été violé pendant la fête d'il y a un mois. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop vous demander de me dire de quoi vous vous rappelez ? »

Je pris une nouvelle inspiration… Je ne me souvenais de rien… Je me forçai un peu… Toujours rien… Je commençais à perdre espoir et à pleurer… Je me calmai et regarda seigneur Aizen…

« Je ne me souviens de rien…

_ C'est fâcheux. Heureusement Szayel a eu l'idée de créer une drogue capable de vous faire retrouver la mémoire. »

Je vis qu'Harribel-Sama devenait agitait. Elle se redressa rapidement et parla d'une voix froide mais agitée.

« Szayel a-t-il omis de dire que ma fraccion est peut-être enceinte ? Je refuse que ce porc utilise quoi que ce soit sur elle temps que nous ne saurons pas si oui ou non il y a quelque chose dans son ventre ! »

Aizen, pour la première fois depuis qu'il est sur le trône du Hueco Mundo, fut étonné. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et sa bouche béante. Moi je soupirai… Tout simplement… Ce n'était une possibilité. Je l'étais belle et bien. Juste après le départ d'Harribel-Sama j'avais fouillé dans les affaires de Mila pour voir si elle avait des tests de grossesses…

_Je n'arrivais pas à le croire… Mila avait belle et bien des tests de grossesse au cas où… J'ai toujours cru que c'était une rumeur mais non. _

_Je me trouvais dans la salle de bain encore un peu abasourdi… Trois sacs… Remplis de tests de grossesses… Je secouai la tête pour me concentrer sur ce qui était important. Mon ventre… Ou plutôt ce qui se trouvait possiblement dans mon utérus depuis un mois… _

_J'y avais beaucoup réfléchi. Si il y avait belle et bien quelque chose... Je n'en ferais rien, moi aussi j'étais issue… d'une nuit d'horreur. Je ne vais pas blâmer un enfant pour une chose dont il n'est pas responsable. On l'avait fait avec moi pendant tout le long de ma vie humaine, ce serait donc hypocrite de ma part. _

_Je pris une profonde inspiration, je détestais repenser à ma vie humaine. Ça me rendait malade rien que d'y songer un instant… Je regardais le dos de la boîte en carton rectangulaire pour lire la notice. _

_Uriner sur la languette et attendre 15 minutes. Un moins signifiait que le test était négative. Un plus, positive… _

_Je fis tous ce qui était indiqué. Les 15 minutes me semblait être des heures et forcèrent à réfléchir. Un bébé dans Las Noches ? Ce serait une première. La réaction d'Harribel-Sama et de mes comparses ? Sûrement de l'hystérie. M'en débarrasser ? Non. Moi, une mère ? Je ne sais pas… Et ça m'effraie... _

_J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer un bébé dans mes bras. J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à imaginer le bébé… La seule personne avec qui je l'ai fait ma violemment volée ma virginité et je ne me souviens pas de qui il s'agit… La seule chose que j'espère c'est qu'il aura le meilleure de ses deux parents, si le deuxième partit a du bon. Ô mon dieu… Et si le père était Nnoitra ? Je frissonnais rien que d'y penser… _

_Les 15 minutes étaient passées. Je regardais le cadran digital du bâtonnet. Un plus… Un plus. Un plus ! Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je ne le savais absolument pas. Mais mon subconscient dirigea ma main jusqu'à mon ventre… Je le remarqua et me dit… Qu'il y avait quelque chose… Un bébé… Et je devais commencer m'y préparer. Je n'étais pas prête mais… Personne n'est prêt à être parent._

« Sung-Sun ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je sorti de mon souvenir lorsque la voix d'Harribel-Sama vint à mes oreilles. Je la regardai, elle et Aizen-Sama qui était encore un peu abasourdit. Je leur fis face et parla d'une voix calme. Je n'allais pas dire que Mila avait des tests de grossesses pour lui éviter tout embarras. Mais je n'allais pas mentir.

« Harribel-Sama… Aizen-Sama… Je suis belle et bien enceinte…

_ Comment le sais-tu Sung-Sun ?

_ Parce que je viens de commencer mon deuxième retard… »

Je ne mentais… J'avais un retard de 2ème retard… C'était d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait poussé à faire le test. Ma main passa une nouvelle fois sur mon ventre, mais cette fois j'étais maître de mon mouvement… J'espérais qu'on ne me dise pas ce que je pensais… La voix d'Aizen me le disait… Mon emprise sur mon ventre se renforça de façon protectrice.

« Mlle Cyan… Avortez… C'est un ordre. »


End file.
